User blog:Devin Donatello/Night at the Beresfox Manor 4/4 - Devin Donatello’s Trip 13
CyanVin’s Trip 13 Episode 13 : Night at the Beresfox Manor 4/4 ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ Vote Result 1. Magenta Decide to Choose Nothing (Because The Vote is Tie) ''' '''Now Playing as Magenta Magenta : Arghh, I Don’t Know what should i pick?! ^Suddenly, the unknown man encountered Magenta and Magenta panicked^ ^Magenta Scream^ Magenta : AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Unknown Man : Woah, Quiet, Magenta! Magenta : Who... Who Are You?? Unknown Man : Relax, It’s Me, Ritvik. Magenta : Ritvik, phew, i thought it was a Ghost. Ritvik : Well, don’t be such a superstituous girl, Magenta. Magenta : No, i mean, Luckily i don’t hit you with something. Ritvik : (+1 Magenta’s Friendship) Good Instict, You Already Thought it’s me, right? Magenta : Yeah, Kinda. Ritvik : Well, Let’s Keep Going. Don’t want to waste our time here. Magenta : Yeah, Let’s Go!! 2. Cyan decided to ask “Alejandro, Are You A Real Professor, Tell Me More About Your Journey to become a Professor!” ''' '''Now Playing as Cyan Cyan : Alejandro, How could you be a Real Professor? Alejandro : Well, An Interesting Question. Let me answer it! Alejandro : You see, This is my ambition since i was at 5 Years Old. So, i study so hard to Leave No Stone Unturned! Alejandro : In My Journey, i met a boy, he was Lucas. When i met him, i feel like a Strange Aura, like happiness. Alejandro : After that, We became friend. Lucas, was the greatest friend i had. And we became, BFF.... ^Alejandro hesitates^ Cyan : What’s wrong, Alejandro?? Alejandro : I, I, I Can’t tell you, it’s private business. Cyan : What happen to Lucas, Alejandro?? Alejandro : He, he, betrayed me. ^Alejandro starting to cry^ Alejandro : He betrayed me... hkk, he betrayed me hkk. Alejandro : When i’m one step closer to achieve my goal, He came to me, saying that i must come to his house to attend a party. Alejandro : When i arrived, i think i will be happy partying with them, but.... Alejandro : As always, the expectation was different with reality. Lucas showed up with my biggest rival, Horatio and his bodyguard. Alejandro : They threatened me to crush my ambition. They said that it was a foolish intention. Alejandro : Then they said if i didn’t accomplished what they said on the graduation day, they will bully me forever. Alejandro : I refused, and then they punch me, the last thing that i see is Lucas, with Horatio. Horatio is giving Lucas some money. Alejandro : The next thing is i’m at the Hospital. The doctor said that someone sent me here. My right leg was broken because that fight. So, the doctor gave me some operation and amputated my right leg, and put a mechanical right leg. Alejandro : I don’t know that my BFF could have backstabbed me. Money blinded him! Alejandro : So, i decided to hide in this mansion, and i built AMY. She is my only friend. She accompanied me when i was alone. She, she warmed my heart. Her smile, even if she is a robot, but she’s like a Best Friend for me. Cyan : I, I’m sorry, Professor. Alejandro : No, I’m not a Professor. I just like to be called “Professor”. ^Suddenly, AMY come with two milks and some biscuit. She prepared it on the table^ ^Whilw AMY preparing the snacks on the table, Alejandro grin^ Alejandro : Thank You, AMY. AMY : You’re Welcome, Professor! ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ ^Back to the Story^ Cyan : Yum, This Biscuit is delicious, how do you make it, AMY?? AMY : Thank You, Cyan! This biscuit recipe is secret, Only Professional know. Hee Hee Hee! Cyan : Oh Well, Thanks for the snacks, AMY! AMY : Don’t Mention It, Cyan!! Cyan : Ok! By the way Alejandro, Do you know where is my friend now? Alejandro : I’m afraid i’m not. Cyan : But, i saw that recording when They fight someone Alejandro : Actually, It’s AMY hologram. I think that they’re intruder AMY : I’m sorry to interupt, But i think i heard someone coming here. Alejandro : WHAT?! AMY, let’s go to the Laboratory!! We must defend them!! Cyan : Count me in, Professor! I think it’s my friend Alejandro : Ok, Let’s Go!! ^Cyan and Alejandro then rushes into the Laboratory, finding Magenta and Ritvik lying in there^ Magenta : Ughh, That Secret Door. I Wish I Was Keen Enough to see That Thing?! Ritvik : Yeah, Our Mission to find Cyan, Now We’re Locked in this room Cyan : Hey, You Guys! I thought you were lost Ritvik and Magenta : CYAN?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE’RE SEARCHING FOR YOU AND YOU’RE HIDING IN THIS STUPID ROOM Cyan : Guys, Don’t Be Rude. This is a Laboratory. And the Owner is Alejandro, This Guy! Alejandro : Nice to meet you, Cyan, Friend? Who Are You? Magenta : Me, I’m Magenta. The Professional Model Someday Ritvik : Amd Me, I’m Ritvik, I’m Gonna Be ^Insert Ambition, Gyradoes^ Alejandro : Wow, You two have an amazing ambition. Cyan : Well you see, Alejandro’s ambition is to be a Professor. But, his journey ended with his friend betrayal. Magenta and Ritvik : Uhhh, So Sad. Cyan : Let Me Tell You The Story. ^Cyan tell the Story^ Cyan : Bla Bla Bla Cyan : And That’s Why He Cannot Become a Professor. Magenta : I’m Sorry, Alejandro. Ritvik : Yeah, Me Too! How Dare Lucas betrayed you!! Alejandro : Thank You, Guys. You, You Warmed My Heart. Cyan : No Problem. It’s Not Your Fault after all. Alejandro : Let’s Change the Subject. Now, Do You Wanna Go Home?0 Cyan, Magenta, And Ritvik : Yeah!! Alejandro : Ok, Let’s Go! Cyan : Oh Yeah, Let’s Go!! ^At the Outside of the Mansion^ Cyan : Thank You Alejandro!! ^As They Walk Into the Gate, Cyan Met Faux^ Faux : Eevui! (Cyan!!) Cyan : Faux, Gladlu You’re save!! Faux : Eevvee Eevui (I Miss You So Much!!) Cyan : Me Too, Faux! Alejandro : Ok, Here We Are. Outside the Gate. Cyan : Thank You to send us here. Magenta : Yeah, Someday You’ll be a Professor that way more kind than Horatio !! Ritvik : Yeah!! Alejandro : Thank You, For All! Good Bye!! ^As Alejandro Leaves, Cyan run into him^ Cyan : Wait, Alejandro! Alejandro : What’s Wrong, Cyan?? Cyan : Do you want to, Take a Journey with us?? Alejandro : Woah, That’s A Big Mission, Let Me Think. Cyan : What should i do?? Convince Alejandro to Join (6 Votes) Let Him Go Night at the Beresfox Manor, Ended!! Category:Blog posts